Goodnight and Go
by the.kindred.spirits
Summary: Killian has a bit too much to drink at Granny's, leaving Emma to have to sober him up.


Honestly, she was an idiot. A complete, total, full-blown idiot. Only someone without a brain would let Killian- or anyone, for that matter- drink as much alcohol as he had that night. It was always moments like this that made Emma want to punch herself in the face. Or Killian. Really, she didn't know which sounded better.

Hefting a hook-less arm over her shoulder, Emma dragged the drunken pirate from Granny's with a sigh of frustration. She glanced around at the fortunately empty streets, thankful she wouldn't have to make awkward small talk with anyone as she made her way to her apartment. She was pretty sure she'd never be able to explain the situation, seeing as she barely understood it herself, and given Killian's particular state, there was no telling what he would say or do. Then again, he was completely unpredictable even when he wasn't drunk.

After managing to make it home without incident, she stepped through the apartment door, pushing Killian aside. He landed roughly on the couch with a groan.

"Ah! Why so rough, lass?" he murmured, his words heavily slurred.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I could've done much worse. You should be thanking me for not leaving your sorry ass at the bar or in the middle of the street somewhere."

"Yes, I am forever in your debt. Whatever can I do to repay you, oh valiant savior?"

He managed to stand, leaning over in a sort of lopsided bow. Then, losing his footing, he began to fall, reaching for Emma in an effort to catch himself. Nearly losing her balance herself, she had to press one hand against the counter and the other on Killian's chest to keep them both upright.

"You can start by getting off of me," she said, disgusted.

She leaned forward, pushing him away, but Killian caught her hand with his, lacing their fingers together.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Emma tried to pull away, but Killian wouldn't budge.

"Let me go, Hook. Now."

"See, I might be willing to consider that," he said, an impish grin slowly appearing on his face, "if I knew that's what you really wanted."

"If you weren't so delirious then you'd be able to tell that it is."

"You know, Swan, for someone with a knack for telling when others are lying, you are bloody terrible at it yourself."

"Get _off_."

With that, Emma yanked her hand from Killian's grasp and shoved him away. He hadn't gone far before he was back, pressing both hands (or hand and hook, as it were) into the counter behind Emma, leaving their bodies pinned together. She lashed out, swinging at his chest and face in a desperate attempt at an escape, but Killian was unmovable.

After a few moments and a particularly nasty blow to his ribs, he grabbed her wrist, staring down into her eyes. Those fiery hazel eyes. He'd seen a gaze so penetrating only once in his life, and had given up on seeing it again. He hadn't expected to find someone like her any more than he'd expected her to steal his heart as fast as she did. But he couldn't help it. She was simply… _intoxicating_. She was like a sorceress, with black magic so powerful even that crocodile Rumplestiltskin's couldn't compare. "Emma," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear.

Emma closed her eyes, trying -and failing- to ignore the butterflies that erupted in her stomach at the sound of his voice. She didn't understand it. People had been calling her name for twenty-eight years, and she'd never felt this way. Ever. What was it about him that made it sound so different?

Without realizing it, she found himself mere inches from him, feeling the warmth of his booze-tainted breath falling over her face. Whether it was the smell or the proximity, she didn't know, but she was suddenly able to think straight. She pushed his arms away, avoiding his eye, and walked in the kitchen to the coffee machine, turning it on. She turned back to Killian.

"This'll hopefully sober you up, and then I want you gone. Understand?"

Killian, stung from the rejection, scowled at her. Before her, he'd rarely been bested by anyone. He'd taken what he wanted with little to no interference. Somehow, though, she was different. When they first met, on the beanstalk, during their fight before she used the portal to return here, even now. And he'd fallen for her schemes every time. It was as if he was doomed to lose to her for eternity, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Perfectly," he spat at her, spinning to face away from her and crossing his arms.

And the two stood in uncomfortable silence until the coffee was finished. Emma took hold of the pitcher, pouring the drink into a mug and placing it onto the counter behind Killian, who grabbed it without a word and quickly gulped it down, yelping as the hot liquid scorched his throat. Emma couldn't help but smile a bit.

"It isn't beer, Hook. You can't just gulp it down like that."

He ignored her. Instead, he spun back to face her with a smirk.

"You know what? How about we play a little game, lass?"

"How about we don't? Because I don't have time for this-"

"Oh, come on, have a little fun. I'm fairly sure this is one you can win, if you're as talented as you say." He took a step towards her, then another, and another, until he was nearly on top of her. "I'm going to tell you something, and it's up to you to decide whether or not I'm being truthful. Simple, right?"

Emma stared at him with suspicion, and a not-so-subtle hint of annoyance. Why was it so hard to get rid of the stupid pirate?

"If I play along, will that get you to shut up?"

Killian chuckled lightly, then nodded. After an exasperated groan from Emma- which he took as the only permission he was going to get- he leaned forward, taking a deep breath. A moment later, without taking his eyes away from hers, he made his move in their game.

"I am in love with you, Emma Swan."

All at once, Emma felt her heart stop. She tried again and again to say something, but the words wouldn't come. Because no matter how hard she tried, no matter what words she used to try and convince herself otherwise, there was no way Killian was lying to her. She was completely, though unbelievably, sure of it. He loved her.

It made no sense. After everything she'd done to him- no, after everything they'd done to each other- the last thing he should be feeling toward her is love. Hatred, maybe, or anger. Betrayal, even. Really, just about anything made more sense than this.

"Hook…" she started, looking down, but he cut her off.

"No, I want you to look at me." He wrapped his fingers around her chin, gently lifting her face so her eyes met his. "Tell me, have I just told you a lie?"

She shook her head, staring intently at the floor. This wasn't fair. He shouldn't be allowed to make her feel like this, to make her heart race and give her hope she hadn't felt in the 11 years since Neal had abandoned her. She shouldn't be so filled with desire from the mere sound of his voice.

It just wasn't fair.

"Hook, I… I can't. Not again. I've been… abandoned and left behind and stepped over way too many times in my life; I can't risk that happening again…"

He chuckled bitterly, brushing a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"So, after all this time, you still won't trust me? I'm cursed to losing the woman I love again?"

She sighed softly, placing a hand tentatively on his chest.

"I want to trust you…"

Killian smiled, a genuine smile more beautiful and unlike any she'd ever seen from him before. He held her waist gently with his hand, pulling her against him. Finally, the chance he'd been longing for. The chance to show Emma what it meant to be loved, what she made him feel just by being near him.

"Then give me a chance, love," he whispered.

His lips gently pressed against hers before she had the chance to protest. Electricity shot down her spine and throughout her body as she lost herself in his heat, his taste, his scent. Her hands traveled up his sides and met at the back of his neck, her fingers entangling in his dark hair.

As Killian took her by the hips and led her to the sofa, Emma was surprised by how much she wanted this. How much she wanted _him_. Sure, she'd noticed the sharp pangs of desire whenever they were near each other, but she'd never realized how strong her feelings for him had grown. With every second that passed, she wanted more of him. She _needed_ him now. Simple as that.

Killian pulled away, catching his breath. "Say my name."

"Hook-" she began, but he shook his head, his attention moving to Emma's neck. She arched her back, pressing herself more firmly against him.

"_Killian_," she gasped out, her fingertips digging into his shoulders.

He smiled again, lifting his mouth from her collarbone, and placing another kiss on her lips. It was shorter, but every bit as sweet and emotional as the last. He knew it now, suspected that he knew since the day he chose to leave Cora behind to assist Emma, but now he was certain: he couldn't go another day without her. Without him even realizing it, she'd become his everything, something that meant even more than his vengance against Rumplestiltskin. He was the sailor and she was his sea, and there wasn't a land in this world or another that he wouldn't go, if it was for her.

Emma was the first to break away this time. a lopsided grin on her face. "So what are we supposed to do from here?"

Killian chuckled.

"I've no clue, love."

And neither did she. She had no clue where their love would take them, what sorts of uncharted waters the two would have to tread. But to be honest, it wasn't important. Because he was hers, she was finally his, and really, that was all that mattered.


End file.
